comedybangbangfandomcom-20200214-history
LIVE from RIOT LA
If I'm rubber and you're glue, then what does that make Edward James Olmos? "''LIVE from RIOT LA" '''is episode 265 of Comedy Bang! Bang! Hosted by Hot Saucerman and co-host Traci Rearden (Lauren Lapkus), it features guests Harris Wittels and JW Stillwater (Paul F. Tompkins). "LIVE from RIOT LA" was released on January 16, 2014. Official Earwolf page Earwolf Synopsis Recorded LIVE from the Downtown Independent Theater as part of the RIOT LA festival, it’s a b-b-b-onus episode of Big Bang Theory Comedy! IT’S BEEN quite a while since high school student Traci Rearden has been on the show as she catches up with Scott about their time at prom. Harris Wittels also stops by with a fresh batch of Foam Corner and a mysterious vigilante hero hailing from Cumberbatch County, Florida simply known as JW Stillwater appears who fills us in on his life as a crime fighter. Harris's Foam Corner Some of the foam from Harris' phone includes: *"I hate smoking sections, unless we're talking about the movie ''The Mask with Jim Carrey, then the smoking section is my favorite part." *"My therapist told me to '''Look inward. But I thought he said Look, N-word...'"'' *"I jerked off on Mulholland Drive once, it was beautiful." *"If someone is being egregious call them Egregis Philbin ." *"I bought a book on how to read; that thing was impossible to get through." Scott points out he does a similar joke on the Comedy Bang! Bang! TV Show. *"It's funny that if air comes out of your butthole it's gross, if it comes out of your mouth it's funny and if it comes out of your penis it's cool. Was that on your fucking show?" *'Fun with words: '"I've said "I've said it before but I'll say it again" before but I'll say "I've said it before but I'll say it again" again." Would You Rather? 'Scenario Suggestion: '@laserwisdom Would you rather hum the theme song to Chariots of Fire each time you orgasm OR have a rich man bring you pancakes? Scott tries to ask Traci a question but her floor is not open for questions; JW correctly infers this is a classic Would You Rather blunder. Traci votes for the rich guy. JW is unable to vote as he is a convicted felon, which Scott declares unprecedented. Traci is declared the de facto winner. Closing Sentiment-Off This is a complete list of the closing sentiments from Traci and JW's Closing Sentiment-Off: *JW Stillwater: Keep your caviar close and your dreams closer. *Traci Reardon: If you wear a tophat, you're always the tallest person in the room. *JW Stillwater: Even a turtle falls on its back without the help of a friend. *Traci Reardon: If a puppy wants a home, it has to climb on top of the other puppies to get out of the box. *JW Stillwater: Fool a man twice, he fishes today; fool a man twice, shame on me. *Traci Reardon: If you're in a hot air balloon, don't look down because that's where you die. *JW Stillwater: You may dream big, but don't forget to big your dreams. *Traci Reardon: If you see a duck paddling in a circle, it's lost. *JW Stillwater: Don't take candy from strangers, but take strange candy from you. *Traci Reardon: If you've lost your tooth in the last 10 years, you're probably a kid. List of Recurring Jokes *'Catchphrase suggestion: 'Bernard_Shakey *"Friday Night Lights!"' *'Texter''': A criminal who texts while driving Trivia This episode was voted #13 in the Best of 2014. Category:Episodes Category:Live Episodes Category:B-b-b-b-bonus-s-s-s-s!